Harry Potter and the Time Portal
by XavierReally
Summary: What happens when Voldemort is at large, and there is no stopping him? Harry Potter will do all he can to protect his wife and three small children, but when he is unable to do that, he will risk everything for the life of his son. My first fic!


OK, this is really my first story ever I've ever even attempted to write (outside of English class that is) so please keep that in mind. I am open to any positive or negative reviews, constructive criticism is appreciated, and flames are accepted, as I feel this will help me become a better writer. 

This is the prologue. The other chapters will be better, this chapter is necessary simply to give you background information on my story. Everything that happened up to and through HBP has happened in my story, I just took on from there.

Disclaimer: JK owns all HP, I own nothing but the idea of this story

**Chapter 1:**

**Prologue**

Harry Potter was raised from infancy by his Aunt and Uncle, muggles, who could care less about the boy. When he got his letter from Hogwarts, which his Aunt and Uncle tried to keep him from getting, he was so happy to find out he was leaving the Dursleys, and would only have to see them during the summer months. At Hogwarts, Harry made his first real friends, and found a new love of flying. He turned to Professor Dumbledore as a sort of mentor, someone who will help him at all times.

Dumbledore is a smart and very powerful wizard, and since before Harry Potter was born, he had been working on a project. This project was a time portal. He had been working on it for quite sometime, and before he died, he told only one person about it: Professor McGonagall. He wanted the portal to be left to Harry Potter, in case he should ever need it, and wrote a letter saying exactly how to use it and the dangers of using it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry's sixth year, he and Dumbledore found out about the Horcruxes, and went after them. They didn't know, however, that while their information was accurate at the beginning, since Voldemort had risen again, he made 8 more horcruxes, bring the grand total to 14. Since his sixth year, Harry skipped seventh year and has been working tirelessly to find and destroy the horcruxes, alongside his friends, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He hadn't wanted to put Ginny in any danger, so he broke up with her at Dumbledore's funeral sixth year, but she refused to allow that, and at Bill and Fleur's wedding, she cornered him and told him that she was his, whether he liked it or not, he was not going to dump her.

But Voldemort was getting more and more powerful every day, and had more followers than ever before. The wizarding community was losing hope that even the famous Harry Potter would never be able to kill Voldemort, and Harry himself was beginning to feel the same way.

Through all of this, however, the friends still found some time for fun. They went out drinking one night, and Ron and Hermione ended up in bed together. A few months later they found out they were expecting, and got married. While Hermione was pregnant, Harry, Ron, and Ginny continued on their quest to destroy all the horcruxes. They had destroyed five, and had only one left to go, or so they thought. They refused to let Hermione accompany them because of her condition, although she wanted to.

Harry finally found the sixth horcrux, and he, Ron and Ginny went after it. They destroyed it, and announced to the Order of the Phoenix that it had been destroyed, that Voldemort was finally mortal, and could be killed. They found Voldemort's hideout, and went to it, to kill him and his death eaters. The entire Order went, and had an all out war.

Many people died that night: Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fred Weasley, Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, and many many more, including many death eaters.

Bill Weasley left behind his wife, Fleur, and baby son, Arty. Fred left behind his wife, Angelina, 9 months pregnant with a little boy. Ron, of course, left behind Hermione, who was 5 months pregnant. Tonks and Remus were newlyweds. The only Weasleys left were Molly, Charlie, George, and Ginny. Percy had left the family for good, and they hadn't heard from him in years.

After the war, they finally figured out that Voldemort was more invincible than they thought. Harry, Ginny, and all the others on the good side were devastated over the loss of their friends and family. Harry and Ginny found comfort in each other. They had drink after drink trying to drink away the pain, and found themselves in bed, making love to try and erase the pain of their loss.

Ginny found out she was pregnant a few weeks later. She and Harry married, and decided to lay low for a while. Harry blamed himself for the deaths of all his friends, and thought if he kept going after Voldemort, more people would die.

His life actually seemed to be getting better as the months rolled around. Angelina and Hermione had both had healthy baby boys. Angelina had Michael Fredrick, as she and Fred had decided upon together, and Hermione gave birth to Ronald Weasley Jr.

Harry and Ginny were happily anticipating the birth of the baby. The day finally came, and James Arthur Potter was born. When James was nearly 2 months old, Professor McGonagall came to see Harry. She had found a note Dumbledore left her, and brought the Time Portal to Harry. She told him that the threat of Voldemort was getting ever stronger. Nobody was safe anymore and he really had to focus on killing him as he was the only one who could. She told Harry about the Portal. It looked quite like a closet. She gave him Dumbledore's letter. It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this, I am most likely dead, I would otherwise have told you in person. I have hear a Time Portal. I have been working on I for many years, since before you were born, and it is still not perfect, it is however, the best it will ever be. I am giving it to you to use if you ABSOLUTELY MUST. Keep in mind only to use it if you are in dire need and have no other way out of your situation. This portal will take you through time, most likely to the past, but it could be the future. There is no way of telling where, or when you will end up, and no way of controlling it. Using this Portal could actually make your situation worse, which is why I advise you not to use it. If you need to, however, if there is no way you and your family will live, use it, and you may have a chance. Once it is used, it can never be reused. Nobody can follow you through it, and there is no way to get back, unless you end up in a time in which the portal already exists. There is also a chance that you will get back if you don't go to far back. If you go back to a time in which you are already born, or you are born while you are still there, you will, most likely, be sent back to your own time, as only one of you can exist at a time. Use this wisely, and only if you must._

_Albus Dumbledore_

And with that, Professor McGonagall left. Harry put the portal in his and Ginny's room, and packed a small bag with necessities for him, Ginny, and the baby inside, so if need be, they could grab it at a moments notice. Harry went out again to find the rest of the horcruxes and destroy them, but didn't take Ginny or Hermione, as somebody needed to look after the small children. Harry wanted to go alone, so that he didn't hurt anyone else, but Charlie insisted that he come with, that he could help him, and so, Charlie and Harry set out for the horcruxes.

This went on for four more years, during which time, more and more people die, including Charlie and Molly, Fleur, and little Arty. Harry and Ginny, however, welcome two new additions to their family, twin girls, Molly Hermione, and Lily Ginerva Potter, at which point they added to the small bag of necessities to include the little girls, and update James' clothes.

(A/N): Ok, this is my first chapter, hope you like it. I kinda have this entire story planned out in my head, but its kinda hard to right. I will try to update soon. I am having a baby and on bed rest, so I'm gonna try to finish this story before the birth, as I've been kinda bored the last week, and I will probably be to busy after the little one comes. Anyway, please review, I really wanna know what you think. Thanks. Oh, and if anyone wants to beta me, I would love it!

Andie


End file.
